<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bliss by LOVERDREAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153912">bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDREAM/pseuds/LOVERDREAM'>LOVERDREAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OnlyOneOf (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fuck english</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDREAM/pseuds/LOVERDREAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea splashes them, but that's okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Yongsoo | Mill/Kim Junhyung | Junji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rings around his fingers feel cold at first and then, bit by bit, Yongsoo is getting used to the feeling of taking Kim Junhyung's hand.</p><p>And it just has always been weird for him; Junhyung is an ocean, made to be admired with all the patience and experienced eyes he deserves, and Yongsoo is just a hyperactive boy who walks his coasts in search of all the colored stones and shells he can collect.</p><p>Still, there is love injected into his eyelashes every time they are together, all alone and everything is pink and gold and light blue, and now he feels like he's going to pass out if Junhyung keeps laughing like that. His little eyes and muffled and adorable laughing sounds.</p><p>In the afternoon, Yongsoo wants to build sandcastles, but they collapse over and over and over again. It's a good thing that Junhyung is there to help.</p><p>"– Your hands are very small, so you can't hold a lot of mud."</p><p>Yongsoo's ears glow in bright red when he hears him, and when Junhyung is distracted by a passing crab (he says something about it being a Leucosia Anatum, but all Yongsoo knows about crabs is that they have claws and that they walk funny), he bends on his knees and buries both hands in the mixture of water and sand.</p><p>The next thing Junhyung knows is that he has mud on his back and / most likely / his hair.</p><p>So they fight over who dirties the other the most, Junhyung gets a little piece into his eye and with that, their typical routine of screaming to find the culprit begins.</p><p>And the truth is that both are a bit silly, Junhyung bursts out laughing when a wave knocks the gray haired one down and then tangles with his own feet and falls himself, they taste the salty water in their mouths and they would be lying if they say that the taste wasn't gross, but that's okay.</p><p>Lee feels himself dissolving between the sea foam and his own stream of emotions, because Junhyung has never looked so...golden.</p><p>The last rays of sunshine hit him in the face when he smiles and extends a hand; "Shall we eat? I'm cold already."</p><p>Honestly, did the boy even realize what was he causing to him? Yongsoo wonders if Junhyung knows he has him hanging from his finger.</p><p>It's 7 p.m. and they are on a beach outside the city, and he has sand in his hair as well as between his fingers and the crab that Junhyung saw pinched his foot a few minutes ago, perhaps because he didn't remember his name, perhaps because he was about to step on it by accident.</p><p>But the night is not cold, the beach is really beautiful and it's always good to take a break from everything. The sand on his body isn't that much of a bother and hearing Kim's laughter once again just because of his squeal of pain just makes it stop hurting.</p><p>This is okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>